YusUKE
by Kazanrai
Summary: Yusuke starts up a drinking competition and everyone but Yusuke and Kurama pass out. Kurama's mind is fuzz, so he starts teasing a certain part of Yusuke's name. Contains swearing, One-shot. Shonen-ai. Sexual Content. YusukexKurama, tiny KuramaxHiei.


I think I'm going to die now.  
No, seriously. I am all updated out. Two updates in one day, one including a one-shot? O.o  
Anyhow, I hope you like this one-shot.

P.S: No more YYH fanfics, unless I get a special request or something. After this, it's all Naruto and Death Note :D

* * *

"Alcohol loosens the tongue."

Yet no one knows how loose the tongue will get.

Even if you have a high level of common sense, words can still slip out.

And any level of common sense can be shattered with enough Ogre Killer*.

*Ogre Killer: The strongest liquor available in Makia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.**

This whole chapter will be in Yusuke's P.O.V.

So, no annoying P.O.V switches :D

And.... let's begin the story!

oOo

"That's it. All of you. Drinking contest. Now."

Everyone looked up, _slightly_ irritated.

This surprised me, for usually Kuwabara would take any chance at beating me at _any _challenge.

"Iie*" everyone answered in union.

"But whyyyy?" I whined, pouting for emphasize.

"Busy," was Kurama's dull reply from behind the laptop.

"But you've been busy forever," I continued, hoping to win this battle.

"Actually," Hiei drawled, "It's _only _been two hours and forty-two minutes. And you proposed the same thing thirty-four minutes ago."

"That's true but- wait, how'd Hiei become such a time fanatic? Ahh... whatever!" I thought frustrated with the issue. All I wanted was to get smashed on Ogre Killer, and take away reality until the morning.

"Kuwabara?" I questioned weakly, hoping for the response I wanted.

"Sorry Urameshi. Not now, maybe tonight," he glanced up from his notes for mid-terms before ducking his head back behind them.

"It's already ten at night!" I shook my head in distress.

"Make that five after ten," whispered Hiei.

"What- hey what are you doing right now!?" I asked.

"Sitting," Hiei said.

"That's all!? And you could indulge in a virgin colada for a minute at least?"

"Oh, I'm also looking out the window every few minutes. _Very _productive," his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Fuck," I muttered.

*Iie: No.

As I sat in the sagging couch beside Kurama, I noticed Hiei begin to nod into sleep. His eyelids began to droop and his back began to curve as he slumped against the window. And, just as he slowly slipped off the window sill, I caught him, tucking him in my arms. I heard a laptop quickly close behind me, "Is he all right!?" Kurama whispered. "He's just tired. It is fourteen to eleven after all," I breathed, hoping to calm him. "Hiei," Kurama said, stroking the black and white bangs resting on Hiei's forehead. "I'll take him to his room," I spoke softly.

His room matched his clothes; black door; black and white walls; and a single window on the wall opposite the door. A small, white, bed sat against the wall to my left, covered with a black comforter. "Even your room is black and white Hiei," I thought. "Not even a shade of grey*."

I gently laid Hiei down on the bed, tucking him under, "Oyasumi*, Hiei," I whispered, leaving the room silently.

*Hiei sees his life black and white. He's never seen any other options; like settling down somewhere. No, he's only thought about 'live or die' since birth. He's never had another choice, for he became an orphan at an early age.

*Good night.

"Can you get me a coke?"

I glanced to my left as I saw Kurama trying to fight off sleep.

"Get me one too Urameshi," grunted Kuwabara from behind his studying sheets.

"Can't you-" I nearly objected. "No wait! I can spike there drinks and they'll never notice," I thought.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastic, hoping they wouldn't notice my change in tune.

I shuffled over to the kitchen, (as everyone was in the living room), and stopped in front of the counter-top. Quickly, I whipped out three coke can from the fridge, a ¼ teaspoon*, and a bottle of Ogre Killer.

The bottle of Ogre Killer was brown; like a regular bottle of beer you could find here. Except you could feel elegant writing carved in the side of the bottle.

"Kch. Kch. Kch," went the coke cans as I popped each one open.

"They seemed to not notice. But knowing them, there is quite a good chance," I thought, listening to the sounds in the living room.

Someone flipping a page.

The unhindered tapping of Kurama typing on the laptop.

A sigh escaped my lips as I began measuring out the liquor for each can.

"So far, so good."

*The reason why he is adding so little alcohol is because it is very strong. Usually though, when you add a bit of alcohol to a soda, it creates some water and makes a very pleasant tasting drink.

There was one _small _problem.

One that I had overlooked.

Kurama was a fox demon. Foxes have _sensitive _noses.

And, seemed he had noticed the faint smell of alcohol.

"This is so bad," I panicked.

"Yusuke," Kurama paused thoughtfully.

My heart jumped, "Yes?"

"Nothing... it's just, my drink it smells... different," he frowned slightly.

I gulped. "Really?"

"Try it," he handed his drink.

I took the can wordlessly. "Better finish it in one gulp," I thought.

Grasping the can firmly, I began chugging the cold liquid in my mouth.

It sloshed around in the small can as my hand shook slightly. The liquid burned going down my throat, yet it tasted phenomenal; like ice and fire mixed together.

"Yusuke... why are you standing on the table?" someone asked.

"Ah, no reason," I swayed slightly.

Slowly, I got off the table, feeling squeamish.

"You ok Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"H-haiii," I shivered. "Just cold."

Through the haze I realized something. "An in-direct kiss. From Kurama-chan. I'm sooo happy," I squealed inwardly_. "_Wait. _Squealed? _What the fuck am I doing. Fuck. Fuuuuck. Fucking Kurama. What the hell!? Why am I... oh the Ogre Killer... riiiight," I dimly thought.

Looking up, I noticed Kuwabara downing his can of coke. I smiled. "One down... two ta goooo," I slurred.

After three small glasses of Ogre Killer, I could safely say I was pretty damn wasted.

As was Kuwabara who had collapsed on a couch, snoring away.

"Ku-kurama-chaaaan," I hiccuped.

He paused in his typing. "Yes, Yusuke?"

"Sooooome Ogre Killer?" I offered, sloshing the cup.

"Iie. I'm busy Yusuke..." he trailed off.

"Fine! If I can't win him over with words, then I'll seduce him," was my _highly _intelligent idea.

"But first I need a shower," I smirked.

My fingers wove through my thoroughly soaked hair making them cling to my cheeks.

My hands padded the thin towel around my waist, making it hug _certain _curves that I knew Kurama would find pleasing.

I slapped my cheeks firmly, making them appear slightly flushed.

Slowly I stood up, "Now," I thought.

"Kurama!" I called, leaning up against the mirror.

A hesitant, "Yusuke?" came from the other side of the door a moment later.

"Kuuuurama?" I slurred.

"Yes it's me. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I _need _you," I replied, yanking the door open and pulled on his collar not to gently.

Setting him down on the wet, tiled floor, I shut the door, locking it with _good _intentions.

I leaned against the wooden door; a playful smile set on my face.

"My little Ku-rurama-chan," I hiccuped slightly to the dishevelled figure on the floor.

He swallowed thickly, "Y-yusuke... should you have such a thin towel on?" he stuttered clearly having trouble not staring at an _obvious _area.

"Maybe I shouldn't," I winked sultry.

"Y-you know what I meant," he blushed brilliantly.

"Of course!" I shook my head in fake-stupidity. "You meant I should wear..." I pretended to think for a minute, "A lacy G-string!" I exclaimed.

I watched, amused, as Kurama swiftly turned from a cherry red to a bright scarlet.

Slowly, I slunk over to Kurama, ruffling his hair gently. "So, how about drinking that can of coke before I take off this towel?"

"That wasn't that hard," I laughed.

The cold air bit at my skin as I quickly removed the wet towel from my waist.

I swayed and shivered. "So coooold," I mumbled.

Feeling like a slug, I grabbed a pair of black boxers reading "Like this?" on the back side.

Throwing the wet towel in the ever growing pile of dirty sock and boxers, I wobbled out of the room.

We both sat on the couch opposite the one Kuwabara was on.

"Dri-ink it Kurama-chan," I pitched, downing my sixth glass of Ogre Killer.

"Just one then," he promised himself. Silently, he gulped down the small coke can.

Suddenly, he grasped my arm very firmly. "Yusuke."

"Yes?" I responded nervous. Then, a single thought crossed my mind;

"Oh shit! Kurama is a light-weight! Even if Youko can hold his own..." I trailed off, gulping as I watched Kurama for any reaction.

Then, it happened all so fast.

One second he was on the couch opposite me. The next second he was groping me, his hands wrapped around my back.

"Your hair is soooooo soft," he _squealed_, rubbed his cheek against my hair, successfully messing it up.

"And only after that much Ogre Killer," I shook my head.

"Soooo soft," Kurama continued, nuzzling it.

"Saaaay Kurama-chan..." I sloshed my seventh glass onto the floor.

"Yes Yus_UKE_?" he grinned.

"Want to- WAIT. D-did you just say my n-name the way I think you d-did," I hiccuped.

"Yes, Yus_UKE._ I DID," he gloated, downing a glass of Ogre Killer.

If I wasn't subdued with alcohol, I'd be firing my Spirit Gun at that idiot.

But, I could still feel the faint energy beginning to build at the tip of my index finger

"Yus_UKE_-chan..." Kurama murmured in my ear.

"Don't call me that!" I hollered at the drunk fox demon, who was tittering with giggles.

"A- at least I don't use hair gel," he coughed out.

I paused. "I don't have long flowing hair like a girl, right?"

"I don't have _uke _in my name know do I? Yus_UKE_-chan," he pointed at me.

That's when I lost it.

I pounced on Kurama, almost making the couch slam into the wall.

Looking down at the red-head, his eyes were widened with shock; obviously this wasn't what he had expected.

Slowly, I lifted his chin gently with a single digit making him look directly into my eyes.

"Am I really the uke, Kurama-_chan_?" I emphasized the honorific.

"You are. For your body seems to agree with that," he pointed to a _specific _lump on my body that was growing bigger.

I swallowed and looked down at Kurama, noticing a predatory-look in his eyes.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

A/N: Please critqueeeee! For, I stayed up until 1:00AM last night editing this xD;


End file.
